With functionality advanced, recent mobile electronic devices have outgrown their traditional services such as a voice call or a text message transmission and now offer various services based on wireless internet technology or the like.
Additionally, mobile electronic devices now offer a great variety of user-friendly functions. For example, when an incoming call arrives, a mobile electronic device changes the volume of a ringtone by degrees or outputs the ringtone together with vibrations in case a user is unable to hear a ringtone.
If an incoming call is not connected within a given time, a mobile electronic device displays an indication of a missed call on a wallpaper or in a call log list. However, this often causes an inconvenience to a user since the user is able to recognize a missed call only when seeing the wallpaper or opening the call log list.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.